


and when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see

by bossy



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Short/Drabble, apparently i had a twilight phase in 2008 and wrote this then, just found it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossy/pseuds/bossy
Summary: Edward watches Bella sleep.





	and when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see

Never before has he felt so claustrophobically alone, so achingly inhuman. Every second he spends with Bella -- every moment he stands here watching her life tick down closer and closer to death as she sleeps obliviously -- holds the promise of another painful uprooting, existence made meaningless until he is so infinity-old that she is only the whisper of a fading memory. And yet, he can’t tear himself away, can’t bear to waste even a second of his time with her. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to leave her until it’s too late, until he loses control and loses the one thing that means anything to him (the one thing that, maybe, has ever meant anything to him).

Bella, that night, she dreams about him, breathing his name so softly he almost thinks he’s imagined it. Lips parted, fingers splaying to the inside of her thigh, face angled into her pillow and neck bared, illuminated in a stripe of light from the open window. Soft skin that would yield easily under his teeth, and oh, the pungent floral aroma of her blood -- warm and fragrant against his lips and -- strikingly red dripping down her neck and -- quenching a thirst that until days ago, he never knew he had. Everything inside him tells him to pounce; he chokes the instinct down, holds it shakily within him, hands clenched hard. Alice is beside him in a heartbeat, fear all too evident in her eyes.

“This needs to stop, Edward,” Alice whispers. “That girl will only bring us trouble.” Edward feels another wave of fear flicker through her mind as it insists, _she’s dangerous, she’s a threat, Edward can never imagine what she will do to us. Edward hasn’t seen_.

“I know,” Edward replies, reaching out a long finger to stroke the cool skin of Bella’s throat. She shivers. 

The scent of blood makes Bella faint, he reminds himself. Bella’s dreams are filled with nothing more than human fancies. Bella isn’t like him. 

“But I’m dangerous, too,” Edward says, and despite it all, he smiles.


End file.
